


Don't Lie To Me

by legendsflarrowgleek



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Hostage Situations, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Lisa Snart/You Friendship, Little smut in chapter 2, No Angst, No relationship in chapter 1, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsflarrowgleek/pseuds/legendsflarrowgleek
Summary: After being held hostage in the middle of the street by Captain Cold and Heatwave, you escape and befriend someone who is involved with the criminals.When being given and option to stick with them, you have a choice to make.





	1. Don't Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> People commented a lot on my previous Snart fiction, which I'm currently writing a second part for, so I decided I'd post this one too.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> \---Story Legend

You were walking along a road somewhere between the friend's house you had just been visiting, and your house. It was dark, so you knew to stay out of the alleyways that most likely hid murderers, so you decided to take the main roads which were lit up by street lights. Unfortunately, today the murderers had decided to take the main roads too.

As you continued walking, you felt a breeze pass you, and saw a flash of lightening travelling along the road. Slightly confused, you decided you must've been hallucinating, and pondered this for a while, completely oblivious to the scene you were walking into. Consumed by your thoughts, all you were registering (and even then, barely) was that you were putting one foot in front of the other, until you weren't.

Snapping back to reality, you realised that a man in a Parka had walked up to you and placed a fancy gun to your head. He slowly turned you both around until you saw two people - a man in a fire resistant outfit, and the superhero you realised was the Flash.

"Let us walk or I shoot the girl." The man you were involuntarily pressed up against said.

The Flash sent you a concerned and apologetic look, but you smiled slightly in an attempt to reassure him, and winked, but only enough so the other two men wouldn't notice. After receiving a confused expression, you decided to explain yourself.

"Don't worry about me, Flash." You smirked, turning your head a little to face the man who was holding you. "Their triggers are frozen in place."

The second the words had left your lips, the two men laughed, and the other one tried to fire his gun, but to no avail. Seeing his struggle, the one who, from certain angles, looked like he was hugging you, turned his gun towards the Flash and tried to fire. Hearing him growl under his breath, you knew that the gun hadn't worked.

"Well, look at that, Cold, looks like you're nothing without your gun. You can't even threaten the girl anymore." The Flash smugly said.

"Don't think that this means you've won, Flash. I have more tricks up my sleeve than you could believe."

"Don't believe him. He's lying. In fact, you're at the advantage here, Flash. After all, these two men are stuck to the floor."

The men shot each other confused glances, and tried to move their feet, realising that they indeed couldn't move them.

Seeing this, the Flash super sped over to you and grabbed you out of the man's hands, placing you back on the sidewalk near him.

"Hey!" The man who hadn't spoken yet yelled. "How'd you do that to our feet?"

As you started to walk away, you looked over your shoulder at them, and felt like you had helped the Flash cheat at this battle. After all, it wasn't exactly a fair fight anymore. And so, you smiled at him and opened your mouth.

"I didn't do anything."

And straight away, the men picked their feet up off the ground and started running towards the Flash, firing their guns at him.

*************************

When you got home, you decided you needed a drink, so you looked in your cupboards for some alcohol. Not finding any, you pulled your coat back on and left the house, heading for the pub a few streets away.

Sitting at the bar, you ordered a drink, and a few minutes later, a tall girl with long brown hair and an awesome outfit topped off with a leather jacket came and sat next to you.

After 5 minutes of sitting in silence sipping your drinks, the girl turned to you.

"Hi. Are you OK? You look a bit upset." She asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You sighed, looking up at her. A few seconds later, after sensing that you weren't going to continue, she stretched her hand out for you to shake and spoke again.

"I'm Lisa."

"Well," You responded, starting to smile, "I'm Y/N, nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry to pry, but I was walking along the same road as you, just a bit behind, when I saw someone grab onto you. I know you said you're fine, but it seems like you just went through a lot."

You nodded slightly at her, and then returned to your drink.

"What happened?" She blurted out, and you sighed, not wanting to have to answer that question. "It's just, I heard you say something about them being stuck to the floor, and then they were. And then, when you said that you didn't do anything, they weren't stuck anymore."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just interested. It was really cool, what you did. And I'm curious to see how you did it."

Sighing, you decided that you might as well tell her. After all, it was probably the only way to make her stop talking.

"Ever since the Particle accelerator explosion, I've been able to do things. I'm not really sure how to explain it, it's kinda complicated. I say something, and it comes true."

"Cool." She said, smiling slightly and thinking about your power. "You say things and it happens. So how come you aren't super rich? Can't you just say that you have 1 million dollars in the bank?"

"It doesn't work like that. I don't say things that then happen, I say things that then come true. I guess that my 'power' is that I can make my lies come true. But, for my lies to become true, I have to have someone there who doesn't know the truth. So if I said I had a million pounds in my bank account, people are going to know that that's a lie. And so, that won't work."

Lisa nodded along as you explained your power, and she seemed very interested.

"But those guys knew that they weren't frozen to the floor. So surely that shouldn't have worked then. And when you said you hadn't done anything, they all knew you had."

"Not quite. The Flash didn't know that they weren't frozen to the floor, and, again, the Flash didn't know that I'd done something. He saw things happen, but I was very close to them, so as far as he's aware, I could've just been a very observant person."

"That's an awesome power to have. I'm totally jealous." Lisa smiled at you.

"It's not as great as you think. Until I learned to control it, it was hard to have. I told my boss that I was late because my car broke down, and when I went to drive home at the end of the day, my car wasn't working. And nobody could figure out what was wrong with it. At that point, I didn't know how to use my powers, so I couldn't just fix it. Long story short, I now don't have a job." Sighing, you stopped talking to sip your drink, before continuing. "For a while, I was considering getting rid of my power. After all, all I have say is that I don't have it, and it'll be gone. But, now I have figured out how to use it only on some sentences I say, so I don't accidentally turn someone into a frog."

Lisa laughed at your small joke and you smiled at her reaction. As she took a sip of her drink, she had a look on her face that told you she was coming up with an idea.

"Hey, Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a way to solve your problem of not having a job."

When you shot her a quizzical look, she just got off her stool and put her hand out for you to take.

"Follow me."

Downing the rest of your drink as fast as you could, you grabbed your coat with one arm and took her hand with the other, letting her drag you outside.

Standing outside were two men hidden in the shadows of the tress behind them, but Lisa walked up to one and spoke directly to him.

"Hi Lenny." She said, addressing the one standing closer to her. Looking over his shoulder, she nodded at the man standing behind him. "Mick."

"Did you find out the information we told you to get from her?" The one whom she had addressed as 'Lenny' asked.

"About that..." Lisa said, whilst smiling sweetly at him in way that said 'Please don't kill me.'

"What did you do?" 'Lenny' sighed.

Taking this as your queue, you stepped forwards from out of the doorway and waved nervously.

"Hi." you said, drawing out the last letter and speaking in a very high pitch. Realising who you were talking to, you looked the two men up and down. "Hey!" you exclaimed. "Aren't you the guys who kidnapped me earlier?"

"I prefer to think of it more as 'holding you hostage.'" The man spoke.

"I know that you wanted me to find out how she did that stuff to you, but I found out so much more." Lisa started.

After explaining everything you told Lisa to the two men, Lisa smiled sweetly again and spoke.

"I was thinking, since she doesn't have a job, and has a totally awesome power that we could use to our advantage... Maybe she could join us on our next job."

Leonard looked you up and down, as if evaluating you, and you suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Fine." He sighed, returning his gaze to Lisa. "But you're going to have to explain our 'jobs' to her."

Smiling, Lisa grabbed your hand and led you to her motorbike.

"Hop on! Looks like we're going to my brothers place."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that Leonard was my older bro?"

She started up the bike as you shouted to her.

"NO!"

*****************

When you arrived at her brothers place, you stood in the doorway, unsure whether or not to go in. You weren't entirely sure what the 'jobs' he talked about were, but you knew that whatever they were, they couldn't be good. After all, the two of you had met when he had held you hostage, so it was easy to assume that his day job was some sort of criminal activity. You stood there for a few minutes, wondering if this was something you really wanted to be involved in, when Lisa walked up behind you and pushed you into the apartment.

Lisa went and sat down on the white sofa in the middle of the room, and gestured for you to sit beside her. Looking over at the men, you saw that Mick was getting a beer out of the fridge, and Leonard was watching him, impatiently tapping his foot.

Mick walked over to the sofa you were on and handed you both beers before sitting next to you.

"So, Y/N, as you know, Lisa said you might be helpful to us. I'd like you to prove it."

"Sure." You said, unsure of exactly what he meant. When no further explanation followed, you shot Lisa a quizzical look. "How?" You asked nervously.

"Well, I assume that you've figured out by now that we're criminals. And we haven't really given you a chance to say what you think of that. If you don't want to do this, then now is the time to say. Because once you've gotten past this point, there's no way to leave. You're stuck with us. So, I ask you for the first and last time... Do you want to be a criminal?"

Honestly, that was a question that you'd been asking yourself ever since you met Lisa and she offered you a job. You needed the money, and working was boring, but did you really want to sign away your life? If you did decide to join them, its not like you'd lose much anyway. You didn't have friends, you didn't have a job, and you didn't keep in touch with your family. If you decided to join them, you'd have money, you'd have partners, but most importantly, you'd have friends. And that's why, when you looked over at Lisa and saw her smiling hopefully at you, you nodded.

"Yes." You said, before taking a deep breath, and uttering the words that would change your life. "I want to be a criminal."

Leonard smiled slightly at you, and then at Lisa. Quickly returning his face to that of a stone cold villain, he spoke again.

"Good. Now you need to prove yourself. We're pulling a bank job next week. You're going to be helping us. Of course, if I did decide that you were good enough, then you would only be back up, because although you could help us, that'd take all the fun out of it. You'd just be there for if we need saving. Lisa will let you know the details when its closer to the time. Until then, don't get yourself killed."

Nodding, you waited for him to continue before you realised that the conversation had come to an end.

"Oh, ok... I'll just leave then." You said awkwardly, looking over at Lisa for direction.

"I'll drive you back to your place." She said, slinging her jacket over her shoulder and twirling her keys round her fingers.

Leaving the apartment, you got back on Lisa's motorcycle, and she dropped you outside your house.

"The day of the heist I will contact you and give you the information. Sorry that I can't give you it any sooner, my brother doesn't want any information being leaked to the cops, or worse, the flash."

"Oh, it's fine. It's not like I have anywhere to be anyway." You said, smiling and walking into your house. "See you next week!" You shouted over your shoulder as she drove away.


	2. Rob A Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the first part of this story, and you are finally invited to help them rob a bank. You're given a chance to prove yourself, and afterwards Leonard comes over to talk to you... alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> I thought today was the first of February which is why I was going to post it, but oh well.

It had been a week since you had last seen Lisa or any of the gang, and you were still waiting on a text or a phone call with some information on the robbery. Just as you were starting to think they wouldn't contact you, you received a text from 'unknown' and that was when you realised that you had never actually given them your number.

The text read:

Tonight. 11pm. Central City bank. Cover your face. Don't be late.

Although you had expected this text, you suddenly felt very worried. It was definite, it was happening tonight. You'd be robbing a bank. Immediately, the colour drained from your face and you thought about whether or not this was a good idea. If you were caught, you would be put in jail, maybe for life. But, as you took deep breaths to calm yourself down, you remembered the whole reason you had said yes to joining the group of criminals. You knew you needed someone who'd have your back, and now you'd have three.

And that's why, at 11 at night, you were wearing a black and purple dress (it looked rather mysterious), gloves and mask, standing outside Central City bank with two known criminals, and their sister. 

**********

Half way through getting the money, you started to hear police sirens, and all four of you tried to put money and jewels in bags faster. When the police pulled up outside, the three criminals looked at you.

"This is your chance, Blondie." Mick said, laughing to himself.

Unsure, you looked to Lisa, but she didn't offer to help like you had hoped.

"Go get 'em, tiger." She encouraged, winking at you. You laughed at her nervously, and started to move towards the door.

"CCPD! Exit the building with your hands above your head." Came the shout of a police officer outside.

Looking over your shoulder at your team, you took a deep breath before putting your hands on your head.

"I surrender!" You shouted, slowly walking towards the door. The four police men standing by the door with their guns pointed at you motioned for you to get on your knees, and when you did, one stood behind you and reached for his handcuffs.

"I think you'll find you forgot to bring your handcuffs." You said, annoying the officer.

"Shut up." He said, looking down at his belt and realising that they weren't attached where they had been previously. "What the..." He muttered.

"Seriously, Jones?" A female officer asked, annoyed. "Use mine."

"You don't have yours either." You said quickly, before she had a chance to grab them. "In fact, none of you do." Everyone who had heard you checked their utility belts, and when they realised you were right, held their guns up to your head. "I think you'll find that those aren't working. After all, the bullets are all blanks." Checking their guns, they realised that they indeed were full of blanks.

"How are you doing that?" The man asked you, his voice shaking. You smirked up at him, and rolled your eyes.

"Why do you ask me? You all think I'm innocent anyway. In fact, you didn't even get a call to come here."

Suddenly looking confused, the man looked over at his colleagues.

"Why are we here? We don't need to be here." He said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Looking down at you, he gasped. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry. You don't need to be arrested." Getting the key from his pocket, the man unlocked the handcuffs and helped you up.

After a minute of silence, the man shook his head and addressed one of the two female officers.

"We need to get back to the precinct in case we've missed a big bust." He declared, and picked up his things.

You stood in the doorway of the bank as the police officers packed up and left, smiling to yourself.

Leonard walked up behind you as the van drove away, seeming to admire what you had done.

"You handled that situation well. Although, next time, if you could just tell them that I don't have a criminal record, that'd be great."

"It'd be quite hard finding someone to be in the room when I said it who believed that. You're a famous man, Leonard."

*******

After the bank robbery, you walked back to your house, the others taking the van they had brought. When you were at home, you collapsed on the sofa, feeling too worn out to even get undressed and go to bed. You laid there for a few minutes, starting to fall asleep, when you were woken up by the sound of knocking on your door. Gingerly opening your eyes, you groaned slightly, wanting to just be left alone. When you had finally managed to pull yourself up off the sofa, you opened the door, and saw Leonard standing on the other side of it.

Without saying anything, you gestured towards the sofa and went and made a cup of coffee, leaving the door open for him to come in.

He silently entered and sat down, closing the door behind him. Watching you as you got out two cups and poured a sachet of coffee into each, Leonard shifted in his seat slightly, unsure whether to speak now or wait for you to sit down.

Choosing the latter, he stayed silent, watching your every move. A few minutes later, you came and sat next to him, passing him a cup of coffee, and taking a sip of your own.

You moved your gaze so that it met his, and waited for him to explain the reason of his visit.

"You did well today." He finally said, feeling rather awkward, and regretting coming over.

"Thank you." You said, nodding and raising an eyebrow. "You know where I live."

"Yes. I got Lisa to walk into the police station and seduce one of the officers so that he was away from his computer for long enough for me to access the database and find your address."

"Oh." You said, unfazed by his confession.

After another moment of awkward silence, you decided to say something.

"You didn't just come here to congratulate me."

"Is that an observation, or did you just use your powers?"

After taking a long sip of your coffee, you looked back up at him.

"Observation."

"You're right." He stated. "I wanted to tell you that because of doing a good job, you did what I asked. You proved yourself."

He seemed like he wanted some sort of reaction, but you simply blinked at him, waiting for him to say more. When he didn't, you decided to speak instead.

"That's not all you're here for, though. No one goes to such long lengths to tell someone that they're proud. So, Leonard. What do you want? Why are you here?"

After staring at you for a while, he sighed deeply and put the coffee he was holding down on the table in front of the sofa, and stayed leaning forwards. You raised your eyebrows at his actions, and felt inclined to do the same.

"I'm glad Lisa wanted to recruit you. She's the only girl I knew who was interested in crime, but now you are too. And I'm glad that I've found you." The entire time he had speaking, his eyes had fixed on his hands, the confident man you had almost gotten used to seeming to fade away with each word he spoke.

Getting a sudden burst of confidence, you moved closer to him, so that you were shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip.

"What are you trying to tell me, Leonard?" You asked, a bit of arrogance creeping into your voice, knowing what he meant but wanting him to say it.

Slowly lifting his head up so that he could see you, a smirk crept onto his face, and he leaned over you. Not much, but enough for you to be taken aback.

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying." He responded huskily.

Trying to ignore his obvious attempts at flirting, you started to think of something stupid to answer with. As an idea came to you, you leaned back so you could speak at full volume without damaging his eardrums.

"Oh... I get it." You said, making a 'duh' expression. "Mick's just so manly that you needed another girl there to balance out the testosterone levels."

Leonard shook his head slightly, staring into your eyes with his own lust filled ones, and leaning over a little more, causing you to lean back further.

"Mick's so strong that you need someone to help kick his ass when he gets out of line?" You guessed, smirking.

Leonard leaned forward once again, but further this time, so that your faces were just inches apart.

You moved back a little, wanting to speak, but he just moved too, leaving the same space between your faces as there had been before you pulled back.

Although you weren't properly laying down, the two of you had leant back so far that you were practically laying on the sofa, and him on you.

Lowering your voice to practically a whisper, you spoke again.

"You need-"

He moved himself the rest of the way down, so that he could press his lips to yours, cutting you off.

Not breaking the kiss, he pushed you backwards so you were both laying across the full length of the sofa, and he pushed himself up so that he had a leg either side of yours, and a hand on the sofa either side of your head.

He pulled back long enough to take a breath, but returned his lips to yours before you had a chance to think about what was actually happening. All you knew was that you liked it, liked him, and never wanted this moment to end.

As you kissed, you adjusted your position, leaning on your left arm so you could run your right hand over his body, but he grabbed your wrist and pinned it back down on the sofa above your head. He then pulled your other arm out from under you, causing you to fall slightly, so that you were now completely laying down, and he was hovering over you.

He pulled that hand above your head too, holding both your wrists with just one hand, and using his free hand to lightly brush his icy fingers along your body.

You shivered as he did so, but the feeling of his cold fingers against your skin was exhilarating.

Leonard pulled back again, his breathing faster and heavier as he looked down at you. You smiled up at him, catching your breath and rolling your head back so that it was leaning on the sofa.

"Definitely not something to do with Mick then." You said, raising your eyebrows at him.

"Shut up." He said, before leaning down again and kissing you again.

This time you were expecting it, so you immediately got back into the rhythm of the kiss, your lips moving in sync with each other. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance, but you refused. Annoyed, hungry for more, he bit your lip, making you gasp, giving him the opportunity he needed. As his tongue explored your mouth, you moaned, enjoying the sensations, which made him chuckle.

"Leonard?" You asked against his lips, trying to break free but enjoying the moment too much to want to stop it.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, not wanting to stop either.

When you finally managed to tear your lips apart, you were too out of breath to talk, so after a moments break, Leonard starting kissing along your neck. You wanted to catch your breath so you could speak again, but the pleasure that ran along your body from where Leonard was kissing you was making you breath even faster, and you soon forgot what you were going to say.

He kissed your skin gently at first, but then he started to suck along your collarbone, and you tipped your head back involuntarily, giving him access to more of your skin. You moaned as he moved faster, biting and sucking, knowing he'd be leaving marks that would be hard to explain.

He started to slow down again, allowing you to clear your head.

"Is this what you came here for? To kiss me?" You asked as he continued kissing your neck.

"No." He mumbled. And then, after a pause, he stopped and looked up at you, before tilting his head in consideration and changing his mind. "Maybe."

He dipped his head back down, this time lightly biting you on the shoulder.

"Not just that though." He admitted, making you shiver as you felt his lips moving against your skin.

"What then?"

"I came to tell you something." He mumbled, his voice muffled. "You proved yourself, like I asked. That means you can be trusted."

"You told me that already." You stated, slightly confused.

"You didn't let me finish." He said, climbing off you and standing up. You didn't move, not sure what he was doing, so he put a hand out for you take, and he helped you up.

He pulled you along until you reached the wall, then spun you round so that your back was against it, and pressed you into it, before roughly putting his lips back on yours. You felt him smirk as he pulled away, and you licked your lips.

"Welcome to the rogues, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave kudos and comment! I love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Stay Legendary!  
> \--Story Legend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I will be uploading a part 2, hopefully you guys will enjoy it!  
> I'll upload it in a few days, as I've already written it, it was originally just one story but I thought it was long enough that I should cut in half.  
> (I personally enjoy longer stories but apparently some people find them daunting)
> 
> Stay Legendary!  
> \--Story Legend


End file.
